


"What If I Make It Worth Your While?"

by DarkRomance



Category: Dave Davies - Fandom, Ray Davies - Fandom, Rock Music RPF, The Kinks - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Brother/Brother Incest, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, M/M, Minor Blood Loss, Oral Sex, Shaving, Teasing, shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:35:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28174053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkRomance/pseuds/DarkRomance
Summary: Ray has Dave pinned to the bed, and is trying to kiss him, Dave underneath moving his face away. Ray hasn't shaved in quites some time, and Dave can't stand the feeling of the stubble on his face. Dave ends up promising extra sexual favors if he is allowed to shave his brother's face in the shower. Ray, concerned he might get nicked, eventually gets won over by Dave.
Relationships: Dave Davies/Ray Davies
Kudos: 2





	"What If I Make It Worth Your While?"

"For fucks sake, Ray, the least you could do is shave!" Dave complained. He made a face and squirmed underneath Ray, who had him pinned to the bed. 

"Been too knackered on this tour schedule to bother, besides, I don't look that bad and the audience doesn't give a shit." Ray replied, pressing harder on his little brother's shoulders.

"Well, it's rough against my face, my skin, I don't like it!" Dave balled. He was turning his head away from his older brother as he tried to kiss him. Every night this week his face felt red and irritated after they were together, and he was afraid Ray would grow a full beard. Dave hated beards.

"Say, if you are too knackered to shave, how come you have energy to pin me to the bed?" Dave asked, defiantly. 

"Oh just shut up, I'm hard already." Dave rolled his eyes and wondered when his brother wasn't hard. 

"What if I?" Dave looked off into the distance and then looked in his brothers eyes.

"What if you, what?" Ray replied, getting antsy.

"What if you let me shave you? Could be very intimate." Dave proposed with a grin.

"What if you cut me, or, worse, slit my throat?" Ray didn't trust his brother with a razor and his skin. If Dave screwed up, he would look horrible for the audience and have some explaining to do to the other band members.

Dave licked his lips slowly, still gazing into his big brother's eyes. A shiver ran down Ray's spine. "I could make it worth your while." Dave whispered, thrusting his hips up to meet his brother's. Ray had a rabid look in his eyes as he stared down at the object of his desire. 

"I-I don't think I can wait, I don't think I want to!" A voice laced with heavy anticipation left Ray's lips as he rubbed his cock against his brother's. He was about to lose his mind.

"Let me suck you off, to relieve your obvious urgency, and then shave you in the shower. If you are still up for it, you can fuck me any way you want?" This was an offer Ray could not refuse and it made him think about how much Dave must hate his whiskers. 

"Yeah, yeah, suck my cock!" Ray agreed with a nod. Unpinning Dave, he went to the edge of the bed and spread his legs, his cock pointing upward, purple headed, and leaking. Dave slid off the bed, his own cock hard and got down on his knees before his his brother. Grabbing the girth of his cock, he gently began to stroke, while Ray grabbed the sheets and his eyes rolled back in his head.

Dave sucked the precome off of the tip of Ray's cock and then licked the length. All Ray could do was moan, and as far as Dave was concerned, it felt good to be in control for once. Placing his mouth over Ray's cock and tightening his lips, made Ray jerk a bit, and sit further up. Cupping Ray's bollocks, he began to slowly bob his head up and down, Ray, curling his toes. 

Looking down, Ray ran his fingers through his brother's soft brown hair, keeping it out of his face as he was pleasured. Panting, he could feel himself get closer, while Dave was fighting jaw fatigue. He knew he was close however, and he had promised. Finally, with a series of grunts, Ray thrust his hips, hitting the back of Dave's throat, he came hard. Dave did his best to swallow it all, but it was impossible, instead, he let it roll down his lips, his chin, and down his pale chest. Ray watched in amazement, his orgasm having rocked his whole body. Dave could have asked him just about anything at this point and he would have agreed, however he would never let him know that.

"Time for a hot shower, time for a nice shave." Dave whispered, kissing the tip of Ray's cock and then getting up. Ray had fallen back in paralyzed bliss, admiring the naked body of his brother.

Dave smiled, feeling powerful, and offered Ray a hand. He took it, and with a bit of help stood up. Weak in the knees, Dave slowly helped his brother to the hotel shower, sat him on the toilet, and got into Ray's shaving kit. Upon looking at his razor, he frowned. 

"When was the last time you changed the blades on this?" Dave asked. Ray felt like he was being scolded and only shrugged.

"Fine. You know what, we will use mine." Tight lipped, Dave got his razor out which still had nice sharp blades. He knew after shaving Ray, however, he would have to get new ones for sure. Turning on the shower to warm it up, he got the shaving cream and put it on the side of the shower. 

"C'mon Ray, shave and shower time." Dave snapped his finders in front of his older brother's eyes as he seemed in a trance. Ray blinked and then looked up at Dave, cross. "Do that again, and see what happens next."

"Fuck's sake, Ray, does everything have to turn into an argument? I only did that to get your attention, as the shower is ready.

"You snap like that at pets, but not me, you hear!" Ray was raising his voice, and it was killing the mood. Dave just gave Ray an artificial smile, and held his hand out again. Ray took it, and into the hot steaming shower they went.

"Ahh, just what I needed." Ray moaned as he closed his eyes and let the hot water hit his back. He then turned and let the water hit his front and his face to open his pores. 

"Turn back around and step closer to me, so I can put the shaving cream on you, and shave your face nice and smooth." Dave spoke calmly and made sure he did not condescend in any way.

Stepping closer to Dave, he stopped. Ray's younger brother put shaving cream in his hands and put it on his brother's face gently, and then reached to rinse his hands. He then got his razor ready and began shaving Ray even more steady handed than he did himself. He was beginning to look good, when Ray sneezed. When he did so, Dave gasped, as he'd no warning and the blade was against his brother's skin.

Dave gasped again when he saw blood. "What? What is that look?" Ray asked, folding his arms. 

"It's just that..." Dave stuttered.

"You fucking cut me, didn't you?" He scowled and then turned to face the shower water to rinse off the shaving cream. He then turned back round and looked at Dave.

"How bad is it?" Ray asked.

"Um?" Dave replied, panic in his voice. He began backing up, and even thought about leaving the shower altogether. 

"You moaned and complained about my whiskers and I told you I was knackered and to leave me be. Then, you temp me, promising you won't cut me. In the shower, you cut me." Ray grabbed the can of shaving cream and threw it. "I knew this would happen, and you couldn't let it be."

"It would have been fine if you hadn't sneezed or at least let me know you were gonna. I didn't have time to take the blade away." Dave tried to explain.

"So, this is my fault? You are the one with the blade in your hand, and I am the one bleeding, and will have to go onstage with this damage." Gritting his teeth, Ray got out of the shower and grabbed a towel.

"It's not that bad..." Dave lied. "He had actually removed some skin, he'd seen it.

Ray wiped off the mirror, and began to swear loud enough for the rest of the hotel to hear, as he grabbed some toilet tissue to help stop the bleeding. He would never admit, but he was concerned it would make an ugly scab. Dave was already prettier, but that didn't mean he wanted to be ugly.

Dave shut off the water, picked up the can of shaving cream and got out of the shower. He truly was sorry, as he'd wanted things to go as he'd planed. Dave loved the feeling of Ray's kisses down his belly with freshly shaven skin, and when they kissed, it was heavenly. Now, he would have to deal with Ray's contempt.

Stepping back Ray saw that he was partly shaved, partly cut, and mostly covered in whiskers on his face. It was a poor sight to see, and he could not go on stage like that. "Give me your razor and the shaving cream and I will finish this mess up!" snapped Ray. Dave handed both over, and then went and lay on the bed naked and unhappy.

Ray prepared his face and then began shaving, making sure he missed the cut. It had stopped bleeding, and he didn't want it to start up again. Humming, he got it done, then rinsed his face. Patting it dry, he looked in the mirror from every angle. 

'Maybe this wasn't so bad." Ray thought. Hanging up the towel, he walked into the bedroom and saw Dave asleep as if he were a life size doll. "Absolutely beautiful." Ray whispered. 

Dave's eyes blinked open and he inhaled deeply. "Ray, you look so good. You look like my Ray." Dave spoke softly. Ray wasn't sure that made any sense, but it sound good. 

"Tell me more." Ray insisted. 

"When you shave, and our skin touches, there is nothing on this earth like it." Dave confessed. He hoped in doing so that Ray would be enticed to keep his face smooth. 

Ray went and sat down on his side of the bed and rolled towards Dave, rubbing his face on his brother's cheek. Dave closed his eyes, and put his hand on his cock. "Does this mean you f-forgive me?" Dave dare ask.

"Yeah, I suppose. It's all taken care of." Dave couldn't believe his good luck and would have to remember that a good blow job seemed to go far with his older brother. 

Ray kissed Dave's soft lips, their soft flesh felt like a pair of kid gloves, Ray's hair brushed his brother's face. "Ray...I want you..." Dave cried.

"I know, I remember the second part of the deal, and even though it didn't go according to plan, I still want to fuck you!" Ray whispered in Dave's ear after giving it a good tonguing. Dave was now writing on the sheets his cock so hard that it ached. 

"Please!" Urgency filled Dave's body and one way or another he needed release, and he knew which way he preferred. 

"You're going to ride my cock so I can admire your beauty." Ray indicated. Dave nodded and reached to grab the bottle of lotion on the side table. Ray took it from his hands and squirted some on his fingers. "Spread." Ray ordered, and Dave did just as he was told. Inserting a finger, Dave moved so that he could take all of it, but it wasn't even close to being enough.

Ray just smiled and grinned knowing he was the one in control. Slipping in another, Dave panted and Ray whispered, "You want it that bad, baby?" Dave nodded, squeezing his arse cheeks. Another, and Dave was doing his best not to cry out, Ray giving him a finger to nibble.

Taking out all of his fingers, Ray quickly rolled on his back. Dave was taken by surprise, but knew he would be filled with his brother's thick cock and hot come. Ray lubing himself up, held his cock, so Dave could mount him and they could move together. Softly crying out, once Ray was fully inside of him, and Ray grunting, they looked into each other's eyes as Dave leaned forward and put his hands on the mattress, on on each side of Ray's head.

Ray thrust up, so that he was all the way in, and shivers ran down Dave's spine. Repeating this motion, Dave closed his eyes and brought his chin up. Once they got going, Dave met Ray's thrusts with his body so they were moving almost as if they were a well oiled machine. Sweat beaded up on their bodies and their breathing became heavy panting. It was only them in all existence in that moment.

Finally, Dave began to hit his melting point, he was going to boil over at any second, but remembered that Ray had told him he was only allowed to come after he did. Slowing down, he bit his lip and focused.

Ray gasped when Dave slowed down, so close to coming for the second time that day. "Why? Noooo!" Ray shouted, reaching up and gripping his brother's hips. "I was about to come!" Ray growled like a feral animal.

"I-I was about to come..I didn't want to come before you becau-" Dave sputtered out.

"Fuck! Just ride me, ride me hard!" without hesitation, Dave did just that. Hips moving, his knees lifting up and down, and his hands pressed on his brother's chest. Now, because he'd prevented himself from coming before, the feeling of bliss doubled as he came all over his brother, thighs quivering as he did. Upon seeing this, Ray pawed at his brother's chest and thrust as deep as he could go. With another growl, he shot his load, Dave squirming as he felt it. 

When they had both finished, Dave slid off and lay on his back next to his brother. He dared take his hand and whispered. "I know it's wrong, but I love you and I never want to be without you."

Ray pushed back some hair that was on Dave's sweat laden forehead, and kissed it. "You are my baby brother for all time."


End file.
